Congelada
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Uraraka Ochako, después de enterarse de los motivos de Bakugo Katsuki a acercarse a ella, combate entre el perdón y el resentimiento.


**Hola! Esta pareja me ha estado gustando desde que empecé la serie y esta idea no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza, así que decidí escribirlo... Pensaba hacer un long fic, pero primero lo hice así para ver qué les parece... Así que espero reviews para saber qué piensan..**

 **Obs: Todos los personajes pertenecer a Horikoshi sensei.**

 **Bueno... que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

Era como si todo a su alrededor estaba recordándole lo triste de su existencia. Estaba sentada en una de esas bancas de madera típicas de los parques, ocupando justo la mitad. Tenía las manos colocadas debajo de sus muslos en un intento por calentarlas, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente al sentir la brisca fría de diciembre y su mente, lejos de congelarse con este tiempo frío, iba a mil por horas…

Y a veces bajaba hasta casi 0…

De repente volvía a subir a mil, se enredaba lentamente con sus propias ideas e imaginaciones y cuando se daba cuenta de ello, negaba bruscamente haciendo su pelo revolotearse al mismo tiempo. Se calmaba por un rato, bajaba unos cambios y se sentía un poco mejor. Ella ya era totalmente consciente de sus «fases».

Pero no podía parar de pensar, y estaba muy, muy enojada consigo misma por esa misma razón. No es que no quisiera pensar, pensar estaba bien –Al menos eso creía–. Lo que no le gustaba era que pensaba en mil cosas que no quería pensar: le venían mil imágenes a la mente y recreaba una incontable cantidad de pláticas. Una tras otra. Era como si fuera subiendo en una escalera en forma de caracol de ideas y pasaba a la siguiente escena -siguiente escalón-, para luego darse cuenta de que de nuevo lo estaba haciendo y parar.

Luego volvía a empezar.

Suspiró resignada. Se llevó las manos calientitas a la cara y sintió su calor en sus mejillas… ¿O estaba tratando de ocultar su rostro triste?

" _Ya ni siquiera sé lo que hago"_ , pensó aún con sus manos sobre ella. Se llevó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su pelo caer sobre el respaldero de la banca y otra vez suspiró, esta vez mirando el cielo nublado.

— No es lo que piensas —esas palabras sonaron en su mente e hicieron que entrecerrara los ojos que se le empezaron a humedecer sin que ella pudiera controlarlos.

Se levantó con enojo y miró alrededor del parque para irse de allí antes de que anocheciera.

.

— No puedes hacerle eso a Uraraka, Bakugo —escuchó el grito de Kirishima lejano, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficientemente claro como para hacer que ella quisiera escuchar más.

Pudo sentir como su corazón latía con más fuerza a medida que avanzaba a través del pasillo con nerviosismo, trataba de cuidar sus expresiones pero no estaba lográndolo. A ese punto ya estaba imaginando unas cuantas cosas, se llevó la mano derecha empuñada al pecho tratando de calmar su corazón.

— No le estoy haciendo nada, maldita sea —gruñó una voz muy conocida para ella. Era Bakugo, quien le daba la espalda al final del pasillo. Ella avanzó sigilosamente para no ser descubierta por él.

— Debes parar —el pelirrojo hizo una pausa que tensó todavía más a Uraraka, quien ya se estaba acercando y escuchaba todo cada vez más claro—. Esto ya se está volviendo bochornoso… ¿No te da cargo de consciencia jugar con los sentimientos de una chica? ¡Joder! Ella realmente te quiere, imbécil.

Bakugo empezó a echar humor de las manos irritándose cada vez más. Justo en ese momento Uraraka había llegado a colocarse detrás de él, no llegó a ser descubierta por él mismo, pero el pelirrojo estaba con la mirada sorprendida fijada sobre ella y miró rápidamente a Bakugo con miedo.

Ella llevó su dedo índice a la boca, indicándole que no hiciera ningún ruido. Kirishima estaba estupefacto.

— ¿Y qué carajos sabes tú, maldito pelo raro? —gritó el rubio acercándose a Kirishima; sus manos estaban en dirección a él y sus dedos se retorcían como si estuviera planeando algo malvado —Si yo decido meterme con Uraraka para molestar a Deku es mi maldito problema.

Uararaka se llevó ambas manos a la boca con tanta rapidez para evitar decir nada a las espaldas del rubio. Inhaló fuerte mientras su mirada se nublaba a medida que se le humedecían los ojos… Atajaba su respiración en el mismo acto ¿Y la voz? Sentía como si se atragantaba, como si al decir la más mínima palabra irían a salir todas esas lágrimas que se estaba esforzando por retener.

Estaba detenida en ese lugar como si estuviera congelada.

Kirishima agarró a Bakugo desprevenido por los brazos y lo zarandeó fuerte. No lo miraba. Lo único que podía ver era la figura de su pequeña compañera congelada. Esa figura que luchaba internamente por no caer despedazada. Esa figura que se mantenía de pie a pesar de tener todo el peso de la verdad tratando de aplastarla.

Bakugo, explosivo como es, primero pensó en hacer explotar a su amigo al atreverse a tocarlo y zarandearlo; luego sus ganas aumentaron al triple al notar como este ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Tardó unos segundos al entender que en realidad estaba mirando hacia atrás… Y por un segundo temió a lo que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

— Ella… —susurró con la mirada fijada hacia adelante— está justo ahí… ¿Verdad?

Kirishima solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

Sucedió en un segundo. Ella agarró fuerzas de sus pedazos deshechos y se giró sobre sus talones, para luego salir corriendo. Corrió por varios segundos sin un rumbo fijo. Sin detener más sus lágrimas, dejando salir todo aquello que se esforzó por mantener.

 _¿Era todo mentira?_ Pensó mientras corría y salía de la escuela.

 _Cuando me ayudaste con una lesión en la que nadie más se había fijado_

 _Cuando te abracé la primera vez que te vi llorar de frustración_

 _Cuando nos besamos porque no teníamos ganas de nada más_

Su pecho parecía que iría a explotar.

Cuando sintió las ásperas manos del rubio sobre su muñeca se detuvo en seco. Miraba el piso sobre el cual caían sus gotitas de lágrimas.

— Eso… no es… —de repente las palabras no le salían de la boca.

— ¿No es cierto? —preguntó llevando de nuevo su mano empuñada al pecho, tratando se calmarse. Todavía le daba la espalda incapaz de verlo.

Bakugo estaba más silencioso que nunca, ella nunca había deseado tanto escucharlo gritar…

— Dime que no es cierto eso que dijiste antes —Uraraka se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos rojos suyos contrarrestaban con sus grandes ojos castaños. Las de ellas ya estaban hinchadas y las suyas apenas estaban abiertas, sin un rastro de dolor aparente.

— No puedo decirte eso —respondió desviando su mirada, su ceño usualmente fruncido esta vez estaba relajado.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó con su voz temblorosa, no sabía si era el hablar o escucharlo a él, pero había empezado a derramar lágrimas de nuevo. En su rostro se dibujó una triste sonrisa esperanzada. Al verla Bakugo cerró los ojos con ira.

— Es cierto… —empezó a gritar— Es cierto todo lo que dije hace rato… Es cierto que te busqué solo porque pensaba que Deku se gustaba de ti y yo quería demostrarle que podía ganarte.

A medida que más gritaba, Uraraka sentía como el quirk de Bakugo se iba activando y se apartó la mano al sentir como le quemaba. Bakugo paró en ese mismo instante.

— Pero no es lo que piensas —intentó proseguir mientras Uraraka daba unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él. Y sin nada más que decir, ella terminó por girarse y correr de nuevo. Bakugo cerró los puños con fuerza.

Se despertó de golpe llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza intentando callar su mente, mientras respiraba pesadamente intentando recuperarse. Sentada sobre su cama recorrió la habitación con su mirada, a la par que varios momentos allí se volvían a su mente para hostigarle con más fuerza; cansada se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, suspiró una vez más.

— Ya basta, Uraraka Ochako, —se dijo a sí misma—. Detén esto.

No se había puesto a pensar en lo estúpido que había sido aquello. ¿Bakugo ayudarla con los libros? Bufó con gracia mientras recordaba. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo usaría su quirk y no aceptaría su ayuda, así se ahorraría este sentimiento de dolor.

¿Cómo es que puedes odiar tanto a alguien que estás dispuesto a dañar a alguien para tratar de hacerle sentir mal?

¿Siquiera Deku-kun sentía algo por ella?

Si hubiera elegido a su amigo peliverde no estaría sufriendo ahora. Se hubiera mantenido al margen… "Si hubiera"

Por eso era que odiaba pensar. Sólo tenía esos pensamientos. Pero lo que más odiaba, no era el "si hubiera" o los momentos que había vivido con el rubio en esos últimos momentos, sino esa idea vaga que aparecía de vez en cuando a decirle que "todo estaba bien"

 _Perdónalo._

No quería perdonarlo. No quería ser como esas chicas sin suficiente autoestima y amor propio como para andar con alguien que no siente nada por ellas. ¿O tal vez sí?

— Si sigo así voy a perder la razón —se dijo a sí misma.

Y, temiendo aquel destino, se encaminó fuera de su habitación para ir a hablar con alguien más para buscar consejos.

[]

Había hecho el más maravilloso de sus logros personales al evitar a Bakugo-kun en todo momento. La primera vez que lo encontró después de todo lo que pasó, estaba en la clase sentado en su lugar y todo el cuerpo sobre su escritorio. No llegaron a verse en ese momento _–Para mi suerte, para mi suerte-_ se repetía tratando de auto convencerse.

Bakugo trató de hablar con ella unas cuantas veces más… (Más veces de lo que hubiera querido _¿o no?_ ) Pero había podido mantener un espíritu fuerte y no le dio ninguna oportunidad. La había estado esperando, por ejemplo, delante de la puerta de la clase cuando todos salieron, ese día le había costado más que las siguientes veces, pero resultó ¿bendecida? cuando Deku-kun los interrumpió.

Y, además de evitarlo a él, evitaba que su mente tuviera rienda libre al mantenerse ocupada. Esa tarea era más difícil, pero lo había logrado con el tiempo: Practicaba con Midoriya, Midoriya descansaba y practicaba sola, dejaba de practicar y estudiaba, dejaba de estudiar y limpiaba. Al llegar la noche se sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera podía pensar por un segundo, apenas se acostaba y ya dormía.

Y más, al dormir, ni siquiera se sentía descansada a la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera recordaba sus sueños: Cerraba los ojos y los abría. Era extraño para ella, pero estaba bien sin sus sueños sobre Bakugo y toda su mierda.

— Uraraka, ¿estás bien? —la pregunta de Deku-kun no podía faltar, el que preocupado por la salud mental de su amiga trataba de sonsacarle información cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

— Estoy genial, Deku-kun —mentía ella, y en seguida cambiaba el tema de conversación para evitar hablar de algún tema incómodo.

Eran días tan repetitivos que a la vieja Uraraka le harían explotar. Pero a la actual le hacían tan bien a su manera.

Al avanzar los días, Bakugo había cesado completamente sus intentos por hablar con la castaña, lo cual añadió aún más alivio a su ser – _y un poco de dolor_ -.

En un pestañeo, llegaron las temporadas de tutoría, pasaron por los exámenes y llegó el día. El último día en el colegio.

En la graduación había un ambiente tan festivo, que a pesar del cansancio que sentía, ella se integró bastante rápido a ese ambiente. Todos estaban felices: conversaban, bailaban y bebían. Hubo palabras por parte del director sobre la promoción que hicieron llorar a más de uno, Uraraka por el contrario sonreía genuinamente al escucharlo… Le sonreía a Deku-kun, al ser nombrado estudiante de honor por el mismo director. Le siguió con una sonrisa mientras lo veía encaminarse hasta el escenario torpemente y sonrió aún más al escucharlo hablar.

Y de repente dejó de sonreír al recordar a Bakugo-kun.

 _»Dejas a tu mente libre por un segundo y te traiciona_

Salió del local hasta llegar a un balcón, se recostó sobre el muro apoyando sus codos sobre él y su cara apoyada sobre su mano.

— No me digas que esperas a tu Romeo —esa voz tan agresiva la asustó por un segundo, pero supo contenerse y se mantuvo firme en aquel lugar sin girar a verlo.

— Cállate —suspiró antes de continuar—. Eres la última persona con la que querría arruinar mi noche.

Bakugo no respondió nada. Por un momento ella se preguntó si es que él seguía allí, pero él mismo se encargó de hacerle saber.

— Eres una molestia —murmuró por detrás de Uraraka, se colocó a su lado en un segundo—. Prefiero morir a seguir viéndote así —Uraraka sintió como el aliento de Bakugo chocaba contra su oreja cuando susurró esto cerca de ella, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos como platos…

 _Entonces ¿muere?_ Pensó, indecisa. _¿espera? ¿morir? ¿Por qué siquiera me ves? ¿¡Cómo me veo!?_

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

— ¿Te quedas sin palabras, Uraraka Ochako? —hizo una media sonrisa victoriosa que molestó a Ochako como nunca se había molestado hasta ese momento. ¿Quién demonios se creía este bastardo?

— ¿Qué... qué quieres? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos sin entender.

— No sé —respondió aun sonriendo, molestando aún más—. ¿Qué quieres tú?

Se agachó un poco para poner su cara a la altura de Ochako, quien ante su cercanía reaccionó empujándolo.

— ¿no sabes? —soltó una carcajada—. ¿Quieres que yo te responda eso?

Bakugo aprovechó que Uraraka seguía desconcertada para agarrarla de una muñeca y aprisionarla contra su propio cuerpo, haciendo que esta última jadeara al sentirlo tan cerca. Sostenía su muñeca mientras con la otra rodeaba su cintura y la apretaba desde la espalda baja.

— ¿Qué demo..? —ni siquiera pudo continuar antes de detenerse— ¿Qué haces?... ¡Suéltame, idiota!

— Shhh —estaba con su ceño fruncido, aún con su sonrisa, pero visiblemente irritado—. Intenté solucionarlo a tu modo pero no quisiste escucharme, así que ahora me escuchas.

Ella se quedó quieta al escucharle decir aquello y él lo entendió: la soltó y dejó que la chica respirara un momento antes de seguir hablando. Una vez que alzó la mirada, sintió una electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal… Y tuvo miedo.

¿Todos esos meses tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien se irían a la basura? Quiso llorar al pensar en todo aquello. Esos meses superficiales, con el cansancio aplastándola _, ¿todo aquello debería repetirse porque este tipo tiene un capricho que resolver?_

Pero no lloró. No porque quiso parecer fuerte. Sino porque delante de ella estaba un Bakugo arrodillado. Y cuando ella se puso en cuclillas pudo verlo sufriendo.

 _Perdónalo._

No quiero ser tan idiota.

 _Perdonar no es de idiotas, es de valientes._

— Yo… —comenzó a decir Bakugo, sacándola de su pelea mental—. Realmente empecé todo esto porque quería molestar a Deku

Uraraka miró al piso, el agujero que estaba tratando de cerrar de repente amenazaba con hacerse más grande.

— Pero no eso no quita todos los momentos que pasé contigo… Joder… —gritó con tanta fuerza que asustó a Uraraka—. Y de verdad te odio por hacerme decirte esto.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando?

— De ti, maldita cara redonda — Bakugo chasqueó la lengua. Agarró las manos de Ochako, sin dejar de mirar el suelo—. Y de mi estupidez.

» No estoy pidiendo que volvamos a lo que éramos antes…

» Solo te pido que ya no te destruyas como lo haces...

» Porque si hay alguien que merece vivir así… soy yo

Ella se sintió estúpida en ese mismo instante. Realmente estúpida. Y ni siquiera estaba entendiendo bien el porqué. Solamente estaba entendiendo el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo no era ella la única que había estado sufriendo al respecto. Y eso estaba, por alguna razón, haciéndole sentir un asco.

Se puso de pie mientras estiraba las manos de bakugo para que él también se pusiera de pie, y se miraron a los ojos: él no lloraba, pero ella notó el cansancio de aquella mirada, también pudo ver su dolor, su sinceridad.

— Yo de verdad me enamoré de ti —le dijo ella llevando su mano a su mejilla, él cerró los ojos.

— Lo sé —susurró— y soy un estúpido.

— Muy estúpido —le siguió ella, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño mientras ella reía.

— Yo te amo —su voz ronca nunca había sonado tan melodiosa para Ochako, quien no podía evitar sonreír—… idiota.

No le salió la risa para esa forma tan " _Bakugo_ " de declarase, en vez de eso se sonrojó mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta sentir su respiración, sintiéndose torpe de pronto. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su boca, sentía su aliento, sentía su nerviosismo y sentía como su pecho estaba a punto de explotarle.

— Te había perdonado ya hace mucho ¿Sabes?—susurró con los ojos cerrado.

Y sin esperar una respuesta unió sus labios con los de Bakugo, dejando todos esos sentimientos de culpa y de dolor morir al momento que sentía verdadera felicidad después de varios meses de estar congelada.


End file.
